Realidad Personal: CONVERGENCIA
by Fallere352
Summary: "Spin-off" o "Anexo" de mi fic "Realidad Personal" Espero lo disfruten


**CONVERGENCIA**

-Te noto algo cansada

-Ya lo sabes. Mitsuko Kongou enfermo asi que tengo que hacer turno doble

-Pero eso fue decisión tuya. Podías haber dejado que alguien más se encargue

-No, mejor si lo hago yo

-fufu, será que no les tienes tanta confianza a tus compañeras?

-¿Te gusta sacar conclusiones no es así?

-jajaja perdon Shirai-san. Estoy algo aburrida

-¿Y para divertirte molestas a los demás? No entiendo tu concepto de "divertido"

-Nonono, lo estas mal entendiendo. Solo te molesto a ti

-Si, lo supuse. Sino las demas estarian llorando cada noche a la hora de custodiarte

-Todo esto no sería problema si me dejaran salir de esta prisión de vez en cuando

-Sí, quizá cuando salgas de este edificio. Pero mientras sigas en él tendrás que vivir en esta celda electromagnética

-Oh vamos Shirai-san!

-En serio eres molesta

-Y tú eres aburrida. Por lo menos con Konori-senpai podía hablar de moda y belleza

La mente de la pelirroja solo pensaba en cómo Konori-senpai había caído tan bajo. ¿Será la única que se toma este trabajo en serio?

-Esta bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-kuku, veo que captaste la idea

-Ya, ya, hagamos esto de una vez

-Entonces Shirai-san, ¿Me puedes decir la locación de todos los level 5?

-Lo sabía, extrañamente lo sabía. No sé por qué acepté sabiéndolo

-Vamos! tampoco es como si fuera información clasificada que no me puedas dar

-Esta bien, pero luego me tienes que responder una pregunta tambien

-Okey!

-Primero y Sexto, paradero desconocido; Segundo y Cuarto, Fueron trasladados a los Estados Unidos; Séptimo y Tercera permanecen en Republica academica, claro que bajo vigilancia Rusa. Y la Quinta, se encuentra frente a mi, sentada en un gran trono, en una gran sala del último piso de un fabuloso hotel

-Wooow, que linda historia. Sigue, sigue

-Tch, ya veo porque onee-sama le irritaba tu presencia

-Misaka-san siempre fue fría conmigo. Yo sólo quería ser su amiga. No entiendo por qué no quiere

-Bueno, quizá sea el hecho de que usas tus poderes para controlar a los demás a tu gusto

-¿Y qué sentido tiene tener poderes si no los vas a utilizar?

-Utilizarlos para hacer el bien quizás

-Ajá, define el concepto de "Bueno"

-"Bueno" es ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan

-¿Entonces dices que debo ayudar a la RNA a conquistar el mundo completamente?

-¿Qué?! no! ellos son malos!

-¿Por qué? a los ojos de unos son malos. Pero a los ojos de los que ayudaron solventando todas sus deudas son buenos. Por eso, ¿Qué es realmente "Bueno"?

Kuroko se da cuenta del dilema que se plantea y decide terminar con esa conversación

-¿Por qué el segundo y la cuarta aceptaron amablemente ser transferidos? ¿Y Por qué no sabemos nada del primero y del sexto?

-¿Ara? ¿por qué me preguntas eso a mi? yo estuve encerrada en este edificio desde que todo comenzó prácticamente

-Vamos Shokuhou, no te hagas la desinformada. Sé que de alguna forma te las arreglas para saber todo lo que sucede y que solo jugabas conmigo al preguntarme todas esas cosas

-Oh Shirai-san me pondrás triste acusandome de algo así. Aunque debo admitir que eres más lista que tus otras compañeras fufu

Kuroko la mira seriamente. Sabe que solo se burla y que no es la idiota que aparenta ser

-Esta bien, solo porque eres la mejor amiga de Misaka-san te lo dire.

Luego de guiñarle un ojo a Kuroko se levanta de su "trono"

Ahora se puede apreciar mejor lo que lleva puesto

Un vestido blanco corto, sin mangas y solo sujetado por dos tirantes. Encajes sencillos en la cintura y un lazo rojo a modo de cinturón

A pesar de estar cubierta el vestido transparenta esa lenceria negra que solo magnífica más su exuberante figura

Se dirige al balcón de la habitación mientras le hace un ademán a la pelirroja para que la siga

Desde ese balcón se podía observar toda la ciudad. La mitad estaba a oscuras por la sobrepoblación que había y los cortes que causaba el aumento de consumo energético

-Mira la ciudad. El destino parece estar burlándose una vez más de Japon y nosotros no nos damos cuenta. Claro, preferimos estar a oscuras y con frío ha volver a perder nuestro "Honor" en una guerra. Patetico.

Crecí escuchando historias de cómo soldados y civiles se juntaban para dar su vida al imperio. Como "Muchos desarmados" pudieron contra "Pocos Armados". Como los grandes guerreros de los aires derriban gigantes embarcaciones a cambio de una sola vida

-¿A qué vas con este discurso?

-Como vimos fuimos nosotros los que inventamos el progreso y la efectiva utilización del producto del conocimiento en intereses relacionados a una época. ¿Sabes cual fue el arma de rendición de Japón en la segunda gran guerra?

-La Bomba Atómica

-Bien, ahora dime, si Japón llegase a entrar en una guerra, ¿Quienes serian nuestros "Little boys"?

-Los espers obviamente. Así como La bomba atómica fue un arma que solo uno tenía en su momento, los espers son el arma de Japón que nadie más tiene. O por lo menos así era hasta que Kakine Teitoku y Mugino Shizuri se fuera a USA

-¿Y donde esta lo intrigante en esa parte?

-En que ellos fueron prácticamente por propia voluntad

-Bien, ahora intenta asociar esa increíble cooperación que tuvieron el segundo y Mugino al ir sin oponerse y el hecho de que ahora los Estados Unidos tienen espers

La level 4 queda un momento pensando sobre lo que dijo Misaki

-Te ayudaré. Todo esto pueden ser acciones que llevarán a uno o varios resultados. Tener armas en las manos del enemigo no es bueno, pero si puedes controlar esas armas a distancia puedes hacer un gran daño

Kuroko se sorprende por lo que dijo la Level 5.

-Entonces… El motivo de que te protejamos y de que Segundo y Cuarta se hayan ido pacíficamente es para que puedas controlarlos a distancia!

-Ya te lo dije, pueden ser uno o varios resultados. Yo en ese aspecto estoy totalmente desinformada. Y te estoy siendo sincera ellos se fueron pero sin que yo se los ordene, y no estoy notificada de nada más

-¿Cuales serian los otros posibles resultados?

-Bueno, no seria raro que ante la patetica actuacion de nuestro primer ministro la fuerza militar esté de "buen gusto". Podría controlarlos para calmar las aguas cuando todo se descontrole  
Otro seria que todo esto sea una muestra de completa sumisión y hacerles pensar que estamos de su lado y que le daremos a el Esper más peligroso para ellos

-¿El mas peligroso, te refieres al Accelerator?

-No Shirai-San. La destrucción no siempre es poder. Vamos, piensa

Shirai nuevamente queda en silencio intentando pensar. Si ellos ya tienen a 2do y 4ta y el 1ero no es una opción entonces quedaron cuatro. Y de esos cuatro espers solo uno de ellos no tiene un poder destructivo

-Tch, soy una idiota por demorarme tanto. Ni modo que nos metan en este edificio minado de espers y Anti-skills para nada

-Kuku, bien hecho Shirai-san

-Entonces, el motivo de que esté aquí resguardada y no en Republica Académica es para entregarte con moño y todo a los EUA y que no caigas en manos de los rusos

-Yay! Bien hecho Shirai-san. Pero hay un gran error en todo esto, o mejor dicho, hay algunas cosas que no están del todo claro

-Oh ya basta Shokuhou, si me quieres decir algo hazlo de una vez

La rubia infla sus cachetes denotando disgusto

-Esta bien. Lo que no cuadra en todo esto es que el gobierno japonés podría utilizar mi poder para su beneficio así como planea hacer los Estados Unidos

Y la otra cuestión sería… - Sonríe plenamente mientras observa la parte de la ciudad hundida en penumbras- ¿Por qué todos piensan que obedeceré a cada una de sus órdenes?

Luego de un par de minutos la pelirroja se da la vuelta y comienza su marcha

-Oh ya te vas?

-Solo ire por unos refrigerios, se me hace que la noche será larga. Además, no me quieres contar todo lo que sabes

-Oh? piensas que te oculto algo?

-Shokuhou, por favor

.-Todo hombre está empeñado en una batalla constante y sin cuartel con el resto de la humanidad. Es lógico ocultar cosas

- Qué premisa curiosa. Hasta un pesimista como yo ve la cosa de un modo más esperanzador

-Shirai-san, es de sabios saber. ¿Pero es de sabio ocultar lo que se sabe?

-¿Que insinuas?

- De nosotras dos ¿Quien es la que lo oculta cosas a sus amigas?

* * *

**Buenas. Les dejo este "capitulo" de mi fic "Realidad Personal"**  
**La razon de por qué no lo publico en el mismo fic es porque este no pertenecera al conteo de RP. Sino que seran historias paralelas que no tienen relacion con la cronologia establecida pero que tienen alto contenido informativo respecto a la historia en sí**

**Veanlo como una especie de "Spin-off" o "Anexo"**

**Espero les haya gustado**

_**Hasta la proxíma.~**_


End file.
